


daisies threaded through the rips in your jeans

by kosmokuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, badboy!minghao, im sorry its short but like im lazy, junhao bc im trash, yas jun loves his flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: jun loves flowers, calm and the quiet.minghao likes a good smoke, combat boots and boys with black hair





	daisies threaded through the rips in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, just wanted to thank you for reading this *extremely* short fluffy one shot. i really like it and i hope you do too x

He really loved flowers, all types made him happy: daisies, dahlias, lobelias, roses, cherry blossom, the list went on and on. That's why on a mild day in May he was sitting in the middle of a field with flowers all around him and butterflies fluttering overhead.

The scent of the flowers was sweet and slightly sickly but Junhui loved it, they made him feel comfortable and brought peace to the boy through his bouts of panic attacks. The simple yet complex structure of a flower thrilled him, how the petals perfectly unfurled and how just a seed could produce such a beautiful thing with so much colour and vibrancy. Junhui could spend hours in a field just gazing at the flowers.

The sun was heating him slowly as he laid in the grass, breeze tickled his bare feet and his hair was messily styled around his head. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in and a plain pastel pink t-shirt, he didn't get lonely to be honest, people just destroyed the peace.

Minghao was the opposite. Dark and edgy, slightly troubled, picked flowers and ground them underneath his feet then laughed because flowers were weak. His gang was no different to Junhui, Minghao was the antichrist and the rest were his satanic cult. Junhui despised them all, but Minghao did not despise Junhui, he didn't dislike him, he admired the boy. To Minghao, Junhui seemed so at peace with himself and calm and collected all the time, Minghao wondered how the boy did it. How could one thing calm someone down so easily was a mystery to Minghao, his life was on a fast-moving train that could derail as fast someone could tread on a flower and kill it.

Junhui opened his eyes to see caramel haired coloured boy staring at him with fascination,

"Minghao what are you doing," Junhui muttered,

"How does something as simple as a flower fill you with so much happiness," Junhui was taken aback, Minghao seemed sincere. He thought for a bit, and then sat up to face the younger boy,

"Something that makes you happy can be anything, it's different for everyone, sometimes it's a sound, a movement, sleep or even a person, we all just have to fit together and when we do then we are happy," Junhui said in his melodic voice that made Minghao get tingles down his spine. They both stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the tranquillity of the field and the sun on their faces,

"Do you want me to put flowers in your hair," Minghao asked cautiously,

"What," Junhui again was surprised by the other boy's actions, "Um, sure,"

"Come here,"

Junhui started picking all his favourite flowers from the surrounding area, pointing out the names to Minghao and explaining the meaning of each one,

"See this one, it's called a Carnation, the white ones mean sweet and lovely and the pink ones mean 'I will never forget you'," Junhui lent down and plucked the flower out of the ground,

"Which ones do you like?" Minghao said,

"The pink ones," Junhui replied. The smaller boy nodded, and they continued.

After half an hour they were done picking and Junhui sat in front of Minghao and he prepared the flowers. The first flower Minghao threaded through Junhui's hair was a red rose by his left ear, round the front of his head he wove the pink carnations into his fringe. By the nape of Junhui's neck, Minghao had put white daisies in a circle,

"You're really good at this," Junhui said in his soft tone and Minghao smiled,

"Thank-you,"

For another 30 minutes Minghao threaded and weaved and placed while Junhui closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of someone running their hands through his hair,

"I think I've worked out what makes me calm,"

"Yeah?"

"You, Junhui, it's you"


End file.
